1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a substrate assembly, a method of forming the same, and/or an electronic device including the same. The substrate assembly, which includes a hexagonal boron nitride sheet, which is directly bonded to a surface of the substrate for use and the method of forming the substrate assembly do not need an additional transfer process. Thus, by directly bonding the hexagonal boron nitride sheet to the surface of the substrate, defects on the substrate assembly may be minimized, and the number of layers of the hexagonal boron nitride sheet may be easily adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hexagonal boron nitride is a material which has a two-dimensional (2D) structure. The hexagonal boron nitride is formed in a hexagonal arrangement of a boron atom and a nitrogen atom. The hexagonal boron nitride has electrical insulating characteristics due to a large bandgap of about 5.9 eV, and is physically and mechanically stable.
As a crystal of the hexagonal boron nitride has a hexagonal stacked structure, similarly to graphite, the crystal of the hexagonal boron nitride forms a very strong bonding and has lubrication. Additionally, the hexagonal boron nitride is a covalently bonding element with a low atomic number and has a high conduction quality. The hexagonal boron nitride sublimates at a temperature of about 3,000° C. without a melting point. Thus, the hexagonal boron nitride has high stability at a high temperature. The hexagonal boron nitride has a very high electric resistance, and has a resistance of 105Ω in a high temperature area. As the hexagonal boron nitride has highly stable hexagonal bonding, the hexagonal boron nitride has a high chemical stability. A true specific gravity of the hexagonal boron nitride, which is 2.28, is very low, compared to other ceramics. Thus, the weight of components used in an aircraft and a space material, may be made lighter.
As one of the methods of manufacturing the hexagonal boron nitride, an electronic device may be manufactured by growing the hexagonal boron nitride through a process of supplying boron and nitrogen sources to a metal catalyst and performing a heat treatment on the metal catalyst, and then, separating and transferring the hexagonal boron nitride to a given (or alternatively, predetermined) substrate. However, damage on the hexagonal boron nitride, such as tears or wrinkling defects, may be unintentionally generated in the transferring process. Furthermore, a thickness or the number of layers of a hexagonal boron nitride sheet may not be easily adjusted by controlling the amounts of the boron and nitrogen sources.
Accordingly, a substrate assembly, in which the hexagonal boron nitride sheet is directly bonded to a surface of the substrate and in which a thickness or the number of layers of the hexagonal boron nitride sheet may be easily controlled, and a method of forming the same are needed.